


The wizard's mine

by Halevetica



Series: Cat and Mouse [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Lucien has a soft spot for Caleb, M/M, Sort Of, Veth casts phantasmal force, possesive Lucien, tomb takers fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: When the Nein are desperate to escape the tomb takers, Veth casts phantasmal force, using an image of Caleb. Lucien falls for it and Caleb questions Veth's choices.
Relationships: Lucien/Caleb Widogast
Series: Cat and Mouse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182740
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The wizard's mine

Caleb watched as Veth cast a spell he'd taught her long ago, just after meeting the Nein, actually. His eyes followed the swirl of pattern as an image of him appeared to Lucien's left. The image appeared to be casting some sort of spell.

A swell of pride filled Caleb as he saw Lucian turn to the image. Smart little halfling, she was causing a distraction for them to get away.

Caleb didn't have time to think about why Veth had summoned an image of him over the other members of the Nein, However Lucien's sharp tone cut through the air.

"Claim the rest. The wizard's mine."

Caleb swallowed as he turned to run.

Lucien saw Caleb appear next to him, but he couldn't be sure it was him, as another Caleb stood with the group. He couldn't recall if he'd ever seen Caleb teleport. He turned to the wizard and when he didn't disappear, he knew it couldn't be an illusion. He glanced to the other members of his group. They'd likely kill the wizard without hesitation. Something inside Lucien's chest clenched at the thought.

He let out a sigh as he called to the others, "Claim the rest. The wizard's mine.

He saw the rest of the members of the Nein running. Would they really leave their greatest weapon behind? It seemed unlikely when just earlier that day they'd refused to leave the monk behind. That meant they had a plan. That meant Caleb believed he'd survive this, or escape. Lucien wasn't letting him go. Not that easily.

He stepped towards the wizard as he continued to cast his spell. Poor thing wouldn't even get it out of his fingertips before Lucien had it dispelled. The tiefling knew that without his magic, Caleb was just a man, though a striking one. And smart, and coy. Lucien dismissed his trailing thoughts as he reached out a hand toward the wizard.

"Come now, there's no need for more violence. It won't end well for you. I can help you accomplish great things...by my side."

Caleb didn't respond, still casting his spell.

Frustration grew in Lucien as he took another step forward.

"I know you want this, just as much as I do. It's why you read the book. Come now, darling, let's stop playing games."

Suddenly the wizard was gone.

Lucien blinked. There had been no flash of light. No spell could have worked.

A growl escaped Lucien's throat as he realized he'd been tricked. How he wasn't sure, but he guessed it was some trick of Caleb's. He was too clever. It was dangerous. And it was beginning to grow irritating. He turned to follow after his companions. He wanted the wizard, and he'd have him.

Caleb only thought to breath once they had made their way to the top of a mountain where they were sure they were safe. All of them were exhausted and needed rest. Once he'd taken a long ten minutes to cast the dome for them all to gather in, he pulled Veth aside, trying to be as quiet as possible in the small area.

"Why did you cast an image of me to distract Lucien?" Caleb asked.

"Who else would I have cast an image of?" Veth shrugged, giving a non-answer. She had a habit of answering a question with a question.

"I don't know, Beau?" Caleb offered.

"Why Beau?"

"He hates Beau."

"Exactly, he would have just left her to be killed by the others. But you...he likes you. And you heard him, 'The wizard's mine'," Veth mocked in a terrible accent that was meant to be Lucien.

Caleb frowned. It had unnerved him a bit. What was it about him that Lucien was so intrigued by? Perhaps it was his connection to Vess?

"Do you think there's any of Molly left in him? Do you think it's Molly inside him that likes you? You and Molly were kinda close before...ya know..." Veth's tone was gentle as she asked the question.

"I don't know if there is any Mollymauk left in him. I would like to believe it," Caleb stared through the dome which was already collecting snow. Oh how he wished there was something of Molly left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a thrid installment to the other two one shot's I've written. I have plans for a fourth...


End file.
